Mine Forever Part 6
by Elysian
Summary: Shelby and Scott are on their way to Vegas......


Mine Forever Part 6  
  
  
Daisy wakes up and stretches early the next morning. "Today is going to be a good day," she thinks to herself; thinking of the time she'll get to spend with Ezra.  
  
She glances around the room. Juliette is still sleeping. Shelby's bed is empty and already made. "Guess she got up early," Daisy figures.  
  
*****  
  
Peter knocks on the boys' dorm door and walks in. Ezra, Auggie, and David are all sitting on their beds talking before they have to go off to class.  
  
"Where's Scott?" Peter asks looking around the room.  
  
"Dunno," Auggie answers. "Just figured he got up early."  
  
"Great," Peter groans to himself. He leaves their dorm and heads over to the girls.  
  
He knocks on the door. "Is it safe to come in?"  
  
"Yes!" Juliette calls back.  
  
Peter walks in and only sees Daisy and Juliette talking to each other.  
  
"Where's Shelby?"  
  
Daisy shrugs her shoulders. "Thought she just left early."  
  
Peter sighs and rubs his temples. "You haven't seen either her or Scott?"  
  
"Not since last night," Daisy answers.  
  
"Great. They're both gone."  
  
"You mean they ran?" Juliette says in amazement.  
  
Peter doesn't answer and runs out the door. He runs right into Sophie.  
  
"Whoa, Peter. What's the hurry?"  
  
"Scott and Shelby ran. I'm calling for help."  
  
*****  
  
Scott and Shelby had gotten a ride about fifteen minutes after they had started walking. A nice truck driver had picked them up and they drove throughout the night. He had dropped them off in Oregon somewhere. They're not quite sure where exactly though.  
  
"I can't believe we pulled this off!" Shelby says happily, giving Scott a kiss.  
  
"I know! I bet they just realized we're missing."  
  
"What should we do to celebrate?"  
  
"Well, I'd love to celebrate, but I think we should get to Vegas first."  
  
"Oh, alright," she reluctantly agrees, but Scott can still see the happiness in her eyes.  
  
"What are we going to do about food?" Shelby's stomach starts to grumble.  
  
Scott reaches into his bag and pulls out two apples. "I got some stuff, but I don't know how long it's going to last for."  
  
"Well, we're only going to be gone as long as it takes to get married."  
  
"Yup," Scott agrees. "And it should only be a few more days."  
  
*****  
  
"Where's Sophie and Peter?" Ezra asks Daisy.  
  
"They're both out searching for Scott and Shelby. Jeff's in charge."  
  
"Good," he says and smiles to himself. "Then come be my lookout."  
  
"Lookout for what?"  
  
He doesn't answer, but instead takes her hand and drags her to Peter's office.  
  
"I need to call Kat again. Tap on the window if anyone comes."  
  
Daisy's a little hesitant. She doesn't want to get in trouble if they get caught. "Why should I do this for you?"  
  
"Because you love me," he says and gives her a quick peck. Then he closes the door before she changes her mind. He picks up the phone and dials Kat's number.  
  
"Hello?" she answers.  
  
"Hi, Kat. This is Ezra."  
  
She sighs. "Listen, Ezra, I have to get to class soon."  
  
"Please, Kat. This will only take a couple of minutes."  
  
"Fine. But make it quick."  
  
"Will you help me find my parents?"  
  
Kat sighs again. "I guess I can try. What do you know about them?"  
  
"All I know is that I was born in Sacramento, California."   
  
"OK, Ezra. I'll try my hardest, but I've really got to get to class now."  
  
"Thanks, Kat! You don't know how much this means to me!"  
  
They both hang up and Ezra walks out of the office.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Jeff asks accusingly, approaching around the corner.   
  
*****  
  
Scott and Shelby find their way to the highway and decide it's time to hitchhike again.  
  
They stick out their thumbs, but nobody seems to want to give them a ride.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get to Vegas?" Shelby asks a little discouraged that no one wants to pull over.  
  
"Of course we will," he answers and puts his arm around her waist. "We're meant to be together, Shel. And we're meant to be married. So, yes, we'll get there."  
  
And with that being said, a truck pulls up along side the road.  
  
"Where y'all headed?"  
  
"Vegas," Shelby answers. "But we'll go as far as you can take us."  
  
"Well, wouldn't you know it? Today must be your lucky day. I'm aheadin' to Vegas myself. Why don't you two hop right on in."  
  
They both climb up into the truck and get settled in.  
  
"What are botha yer names?" the truck driver asks. "My name's Bing."  
  
Shelby tries to stifle a laugh. Bing? His name certainly fits him. He is kind of dirty looking. Maybe in his mid-thirties. He is wearing a red, flannel shirt and overalls with grass stains on them. And his front tooth is missing.  
  
"I'm Scott and this is Shelby," Scott introduces.  
  
"So, what's a cute couple like you wantin' to go to Vegas fer?"  
  
"We're getting married," Shelby answers proudly.  



End file.
